x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Salvadore
''Angel Salvadore / Tempest Angel Salvadore 'Angel Salvadore' is a 'mutant' with an insectoid-like physiology and the ability to fly. She can also spit acid which is dangerous enough to melt strong alloys like iron and other metals. She joined 'Charles Xavier's mutant 'division '''for a short time until leaving with 'The Hellfire Club hoping for a better life as a mutant. Biography 'Early Life' Although her real name remains unknown, Angel was born in 1942 to an unknown mother and an abusive father who would beat her out of anything. When her mutation manifested at the age of 15, she freaked out thinking what her father would see of her as insect-like wings started emerging from her back-shoulders and she instantly became more athletic to the point of being super agile. She would run away from home and earn her money working in strip clubs while masking her wings as tattoos over her body. 'Division X' (X-Men: First Class) Angel was the first mutant ever located through Cerebro as Charles and Erik headed over to the strip club she was working pretending to be customers. After being recruited, Angel shared her stories with Raven regarding their differences as mutants in human society and her father abusing her even before finding out she was 'different'. She would also meet Henry McCoy, Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers and Armando Munoz. 'Joining The Hellfire Club' When The Hellfire Club members started invading the C.I.A department searching for the mutants, Angel was frightened like the rest of her teammates and after the evil mutant group finally introduced their leader, Sebastian Shaw, who initially wanted to recruit the young mutants in joining his cause, Angel showed a slight hesitation although she would be the only one to join The Hellfire Club's cause of unleashing nuclear war. Seeing this, her teammate Darwin, wanted to stop Angel and died, killed by Shaw. It is unknown if Angel would feel sorry for her teammate's sacrifice although she would accomodate with her Hellfire Club companions easily. 'The Cuban Missile Crisis' Angel would eventually take Emma Frost's place and head with her new teammates with the submarine to supervise the battle between the U.S. and USSR. After the division's arrival, Angel would eventually confront Banshee in an air battle after which she would stalk him and bring him down after using her acid saliva on him. Havok uses his cosmic blast to target one of her wings as Angel gets weakened and injured and falls on the beach. After Shaw is killed by Erik, Angel joins her Hellfire Club teammates as incoming missiles are launched from both the U.S. and Soviet ships facing the mutants. 'The Brotherhood Of Mutants' After Erik succesfully deflects the missiles and Charles is accidentally hit in the spine by an incoming bullet, Erik apologizes to the latter in full sorrow as he asks the mutants to start their own society, as he puts a base to The Brotherhood Of Mutants taking the Hellfire Club members including Angel and Mystique who also leaves the division and her step-brother. Four weeks later, The Brotherhood breaks into a C.I.A vault to release Emma Frost and ask for her membership. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Former teacher turned enemy. #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - Leader and teammate. #Sebastian Shaw / Black King - Former leader and teammate. #Raven Darkholme / Mystique - Teammate. #Armando Munoz / Darwin - Former teammate. 'Abilities' *''Insectoid physiology granting her enhanced agility, speed, aerial adaptation and possibly reflexes'' *''Insect-like wings granting flight'' *''Acid spit'' 'Trivia' *Angel's wings in the movie are more similar to another comic book X Men character, Pixie than her own comic book character. Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Mutants